hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
This page is still under 'development' Official Name: ''Island of Atlas (Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος)'' is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia, Axis Powers, World Series, Fantasia, and Beautiful World Naida Vilmaris (ナイダ フィルマリス,'' Naida Firumarisu'')Hetalia and 'Skylla Mega '(Σκύλλα μεγάλων) versions of her real name translated roughly into Greek and Japanese from Atlantean. Appearance Naida looks to be only in her late twenties. She has long, platnium blond hair that curls at the tips. Her eyes are a light blue almost gray as if blind, her skin is brown, has toned muscles and has a blue mark on the her center of her head representing the mountain where Cleitos said to live (Mother of'' Atlas'' from Poseidon) and the only part that is above sea level. She wears a sky blue piece of cloth wrapped to be like a dress kept together with a golden emblem with a letter looking like Z''', which is the ancient Atlantean letter for '''A. Sleeves that come to a red shawl The appearance of when she was an empire is a black tattoo on her right ankle and wears a water snake head dress accompanied with a Roman style breast plate with a sash that is held with the same emblem and her clothes either all black or white. History Mythology: States she was a uninhabited island, then a man and woman called Autochthons ''sprung from the ground, mated and had a girl named Cleitos. They died and then came Poseidon and he mated with Cleitos resulting the birth to 5 sets of twins, the 10 kings. Atlas being the oldest became the king and his brothers deputy kings and named the landmass Island of Atlas.Then the kings became corrupted and enslaved Egypt without consent of the people and pissed off everyone including Nadia. Greece and her got into a fight and Rome took Greece's side but doing little to help. They fought and according to accounts, the gods punished the kings and resulted of Atlantis going down into the ocean. In real findings she was an island nation that formed from an earthquake that broke the continent of 'Mu', her mother. Since the recent disaster left little room, Mu left Atlas, Kumari- Kondom , and Lemuria alone without any real way to communicate and isolation period followed. Personality/Interests Once her sisters and herself were reunited properly, fun times and paradise followed. Having her mother leave the talent of magic behind, she mastered many arts of rune magic, and was filled with mystical happiness most days. Change followed when diplomatic tension between her and the rest of the world made her cold to others that are not family and had more of an assassins feeling around her. Due to the fact she was trapped at the bottom of the sea without her sisters, Naida suffered from mental side-effects of solitary confinement. She started having "long, intelligent conversations" with herself usually when no ones around but soon discovers she is linked with another 'atlas'. (2nd personification; 2p) Naida is very adaptive in the naval and technological fields, allowing her to expand a powerful empire to large portions of Western Europe and Asia and said to extended her reach to the entire globe. She has a deep sense with nature that comes across like a hippie. She loves music and likes the electric bass and the sitar. Relationships Greece ''Main Article: Heracles Karpusi Does not hold a grudge against him for what his mother did and takes pity on him to be made from ' A woman that would destroy the world out of hysteria just to keep her love unaffected' . Also feels guilty of cursing Mama Greece so strongly the curse stayed and made Greece have financial issues. Mama Greece Older by 900 or so years, she taught & took care of Greece along with Egypt, Rome, and Germania. Atlas hates Greece for a disagreement between Poseidon and Neptune along with Athena, accusations of her willingly letting her boss enslave Egypt, & Greece wanting to separate and be her own nation and almost . Use to be a naval power hired by Greece. During her final wars with Mama Greece, Atlas met child Greece. Cuba Main Article: Cuba Cuba is often the target of Atlas' attempts to make her way back into the modern world, since he is one of her closest neighbors that she can withstand or is seen by all. He usually gets distracted by America or Canada before she can say a word to him, continually making her depressed. Grandpa Rome Had many encounters with Rome, barely on a good note. She admires his care-free attitude like hers but does not like it when he flirts with her. She then grew a hatred for him stealing her ideas and inventions, then had part to destroy her. Mama Egypt The barrier that kept her and Greece from killing each other. Egypt, Greece, and Atlas were best friends and shared many things. Then Egypt was enslaved by order of her king without her knowing then Greece found out and came at Atlas with a sword; resulting the war she and Greece had and Egypt wishing that she stopped it. Germania Respects each other with Atlas having romantic feelings she kept hidden. Is the only one who has seen some type of emotion escape Germania and describes it was scary since it was so rare. Mama Britannia Before Atlantis sank to the bottom of the sea, she left magic items that inadvertently made astral projections of her appear. She taught Britannia many things but wish she was there in person to teach her to cook and tried to burn her recipes many times, making the comment, I was outlived... by scones... Marianne After Atlas sank to the bottom, she found a way to communicate to Marianne but only for a brief matter of time, she taught Marianne about love the most and looked after France a little while watching over England for both her and Britannia after they were gone. America He tries to find her but results in stalking. America annoys her and at times she is seen straining to not speak her slight hatred for him, wanting to tell him off for The Gulf oil spill ''and keeps her distance because she doesn't want to hurt him. Nadia is 3 times stronger than him in physical and mental strength and can use magic to double that. Canada Sympathizes with him for dealing with America's ridiculousness and loves his trees and pure waters. Also seen hanging out with him and Prussia from time to time. Prussia Has an unusual attachment to him, it's speculated she empathizes with him for their similar histories. Another is Prussia strangely reminding her of Germania who admits to him she was in love with him. Trivia *She calls America 'States' and makes fun of his name being a Spanish girl's name and also being a dirty curse word in her language ( another anti american bull***? ) * Every time she sees the descendants of countries, especially Egypt, Britannia and Marianne, she tends to start reminiscing about the childhood times they cannot remember from being as old as a human toddlers. Some stories start giving a very melancholic feel with the hint she feels guilty about something * The plural of Atlantian is spelled ''Atlantean. *Atlas hates being called Atlantis since it is a derogatory name Mama Greece gave her in times of tension * Her date of birth was taken from the famous score Age of Aquarius from the musical ''Hair ''that says 'when to moon enters the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mars' which in fact happen on February 14th, 2009 * Atlas is not a country anymore. However, unlike her sisters and other family, no one really knows what happen and popular culture keep her story and some history alive. Along with recent scientific discovery making it more plausible, she exists more as a ghost and an enigma representing the of the mysteries of the world. Category:Characters Category:Ancients